MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/19 February 2014
03:33:38 -!- Zatoka Nation has joined Special:Chat 03:36:26 -!- Zatoka Nation has left Special:Chat. 11:42:51 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 11:43:17 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 13:25:22 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 14:05:56 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 14:13:30 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has joined Special:Chat 14:13:36 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has left Special:Chat. 14:16:58 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has joined Special:Chat 14:16:59 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 14:17:03 o/ 14:17:30 Well, got to say I ain't an atheist anymore... 14:18:12 Good for you. 14:18:16 Anyways, wassup? 14:18:27 I converted to Shinto 14:18:43 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinto 14:19:05 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Ky%C5%8Dchuche_Idea we also have our state ideology. 14:19:36 Well, Shinto's are a bit unusual here in Europe. 14:20:09 Shinto's are in Japan. 14:20:14 Where it's from. 14:20:33 Yep. 14:20:52 It's nice for Taipan to have a religion at last. 14:21:58 Karate is our martial arts. 14:26:18 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 14:26:21 o/ 14:26:22 Hello everyone. 14:26:34 How are yall? 14:26:36 Hello. 14:26:52 I have converted my religion to Shinto 14:27:01 No longer an athiest. 14:27:36 Ah. 14:27:49 I wonder why many micronationalists dont have their own micronational religions? 14:28:18 Taipan has it own micronational ideology 14:28:33 What about religion? 14:28:40 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Ky%C5%8Dchuche_Idea 14:29:01 Our own ideology. 14:29:57 Hello 14:29:58 Nice. 14:30:03 Hi Fil 14:30:07 Book and sunrise symbolizes the Kyōchuche Idea. 14:30:18 And no, Vetria prefers to stick with existing religions. 14:30:42 Same, shinto's existing from Japan. 14:32:59 Within that idea, you have to bow every time you enter or leave any important rooms, temple etc. Like you have to bow when you enter the legislature, and bow when you movefrom your seat 14:33:28 and when the house speaker ask you to speak you bow to him. 14:34:01 i gtg 14:34:02 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has left Special:Chat. 14:37:14 Ah 14:37:20 Well, hows Vetria? 14:37:25 Fine. 14:39:02 Good :D 14:41:09 How is your micronation? 14:44:17 Great! 14:44:36 Excellent. 14:44:47 Anyways, what shall we talk about? 14:46:27 Politics? 14:46:31 Claims? 14:46:40 Has Vetria gained any new citizens? 14:47:38 24 effective citizens. 14:48:09 Nice 14:48:29 Is Catholicism the dominant religion? 14:48:32 Yes. 14:49:18 :P 14:49:47 Have you gained control or co-existed like Seborga did with the municipality? 14:50:03 Co-existing. 14:50:24 I am the President of Vetria, Giorgio Montanari is the Mayor of Castelvetro di Modena. 14:52:16 Ah 14:52:23 Do you ever contact each other? 14:52:59 No. 14:54:44 Ah. 14:54:59 Do many citizens of the village know about Vetria? 14:55:23 Only my 23 schoolmates. 14:57:22 Ah. 14:58:39 -!- GrunkiaGovernment has joined Special:Chat 14:58:48 -!- GrunkiaGovernment has left Special:Chat. 14:59:09 Any new laws at the moment? 14:59:24 Eh have you read Jack's blog about monopoly money as well? 14:59:32 No. 14:59:36 Link please? 15:00:08 special:RecentBlogs 15:00:51 "No such special page"+ 15:03:16 Oh, there I got it. 15:04:38 kk 15:04:47 Monopoly Money = Good? O.o 15:04:55 yep 15:05:51 Wat? It's like I wanted to print an image of a banknote and then claim it is real money... 15:06:00 lol 15:08:04 And Pawel trying to remove admins again.. 15:08:25 Again? He just won't give up, will he? 15:08:37 He wont. 15:09:52 As I feared. 15:11:22 He needs to be perma banned 15:16:01 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pawel94851/It%27s_a_scandal! 15:16:04 Look at my comment. 15:17:29 Eye see. 15:18:24 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pawel94851/Project my comment 15:18:34 XD 15:27:54 anywho bbl 15:28:00 Cya. 15:28:19 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 15:30:25 -!- TheMaster001 has left Special:Chat. 16:13:02 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 16:13:49 -!- TheMaster001 has left Special:Chat. 16:40:51 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 16:42:47 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 17:22:34 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 17:41:20 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 23:11:42 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 23:20:31 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 2014 02 19